La Lumière cache des choses
by Klervia
Summary: Os Thénoch. Lemon avec possibilité de le passer. De l'isolement nocturne, la rencontre de deux extrêmes. Une peur apprivoisé, une aventure d'un instant au parfum d'éternité.


_Nyahaaa ~_

 _On se retrouve pour un Thénoch cette fois, sur demande de Lorinea-sensei~  
Sur inspiration du dessin d'AëlDragon (les liens ne marchent pas ici, mais je vous laisse chercher sur son twitter... Profitez-en pour regarder le reste, c'est bubullant *^*) représentant Théo les yeux bandés, et bien proche d'Enoch. " Hé bien petit paladin, tu es perdu dans le noir ?"J'en profite par ailleurs pour signaler que c'est l'apparence d'Enoch à travers ses dessins que j'utilise également ^^'  
(Sincèrement, allez voir. Comment ça je fais de la pub ? Pasdutout.)  
_

 _Et c'est ma princesse Yusseily qui m'a servi de bêta, et je la remercie infiniment pour cela (coeurs sur toi_

 _ATTENTION !_  
 _Ce texte contient un lemon._  
 _Pour ceux qui, pour de diverses raisons, ne désireraient pas le lire, il est placé entre ces signes: *****_  
 _Si vous souhaitez le passer, au premier marqueur faites Ctrl F et rentrez ce caractère, vous serez amené à la fin du passage._

 _Je précise par ailleurs qu'il s'agit de mon premier et que j'ai pas mal hésité à l'inclure, mais je ne désirais aucunement m'auto-censurer._  
 _Pour les proches qui me lisent, posez votre cerveau dans la corbeille à votre droite..._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture, en espérant ne pas chambouler l'image innocente que vous aviez de moi (- On sent l'ironie dans ta voix... - Nyehe)_  
 _Cœurs sur vous~_

* * *

Le soleil se couchait. Avec la lente fatalité d'un serpent avalant sa proie, la nuit prenait le dessus sur le jour. Le disque solaire s'engouffra sous l'horizon, et les torches de la ville s'allumèrent. Éclairée par ces dernières, une silhouette pénétra dans une auberge, auberge dont quelques groupes peuplaient encore la salle principale. Et parmi eux, le grand pyromage Balthazar Octavius Barnabé dansait, collé à une beauté qui serait sûrement honorée de sa présence nocturne. Ses amis, plus posés, s'étaient réfugiés dans un coin à l'écart de l'agitation, se contentant de discuter sur de quêtes que la ville proposait, argumentant sur lesquelles serviraient le plus la justice, et lesquelles serviraient leurs bourses. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une aventurière quelque peu éméchée ne se mette en tête de dérider ce beau paladin engoncé en son armure. Seulement, il s'agissait de Théo Silverberg. Et face à cette demoiselle entreprenante, l'homme de foi ne pu que battre en retraite à l'étage. Sous les rires de Shinddha et Grunlek surpris de voir quelqu'un de si peu réceptif aux promesses de mort de l'inquisiteur, autant présente dans ses yeux que ses paroles. En fait, une aura autour de lui semblait faire serment d'accorder un décès lent et douloureux à ceux mettant à mal sa fierté. Ils décidèrent donc d'opter pour la prudence et de lui laisser le temps de se calmer avant de le rejoindre. Et, sans plus s'inquiéter, reprirent un verre.

Dans la chambre vide, Théo, lâchant un chapelet de jurons dans sa barbe inexistante, se défaisait de son armure. Il se retrouva seulement vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un haut de lin des plus simples, et, cela fait, il récita quelques psaumes de la Lumière, résolu à se coucher pour pouvoir profiter du plaisir de réveiller sa bande de débauchés aux aurores. Mais il n'eût pas le temps de rêver davantage à cette douce revanche, la porte s'ouvrant et se fermant dans un même élan. Agacé, le paladin se retourna, pour apercevoir Bob dans une situation particulière. Pour tout dire, en train d'embrasser passionnément une charmante créature, conquête d'un soir. Écarlate, l'occupant de la chambre, se passa une main sur les yeux. Il n'avait même pas envie de hurler sur le mage. Se saisissant d'une veste qu'il portait uniquement lorsqu'il sortait "en civil" -ce qui arrivait fort rarement- et de sa paire de bottes, il se contenta de sortir.

Dehors, les rues vides étaient seulement éclairées de torches que la magie alimentait. Appréciant peu l'obscurité -il n'aurait jamais avoué la redouter- il fit tout de même luire légèrement sa veste, faisant ressortir le sceau de l'église cousu au dos. Pensif, il tripotait le cuir usé de ses manches. Elle avait appartenu à son père, et c'était l'une des dernières choses qu'il avait obtenues de lui. Avec l'interdiction de s'engager dans l'Église. Une pointe de nostalgie lui serra la gorge lorsqu'il pensa à son géniteur, posant cet habit sur ses épaules d'enfant, le vêtement lui semblant aussi protecteur qu'une armure contre les créatures malignes.

\- Sentimentalisme ridicule, grommela-t-il entre ses dents en s'engouffrant dans une nouvelle ruelle.

\- Tout à fait d'accord avec vous mon cher paladin.

À cette voix féminine, Théo se retourna. L'aventurière de la taverne se tenait là, l'ayant manifestement suivi. Pourtant, ce qui frappa le paladin ne fut pas l'audace de la jeune femme qui l'avait suivi, mais ses yeux. D'un vert éclatant, ils avaient viré à un jaune or, ses pupilles se fendant verticalement, telles celles d'un félin ou d'un reptile. Un chasseur à l'affût d'une proie. Le charmant visage fit la moue, fixant l'homme de ces yeux où pétillait une lueur amusée.

\- Je pensais avoir plus de chances en vous approchant sous cette forme, mais il faut croire que vous êtes insensible aux charmes des demoiselles...

Ces derniers mots avaient été accompagnés d'une main remontant lentement, effleurant une poitrine développée joliment mise en valeur pour atterrir sur sa lèvre inférieure, affectant un air interrogateur et presque vexé. Ignorant cette comédie, l'inquisiteur fixa l'être en levant un sourcil. Avec un soupir faussement déçu, la silhouette se brouilla, pour redevenir nette sous une toute autre apparence.  
Il s'agissait d'un homme d'assez haute stature, assez pour le dépasser légèrement. Il avait une allure de dandy soignée, légèrement surannée. Une boucle d'oreille effleurait le haut de son col, fin fil d'or rattaché au bas de son oreille pointue à la manière elfique. Un fin collier de barbe brune s'achevait en un bouc élégant. Complétant le tableau, une fine cicatrice claire parcourait son front et descendait jusqu'à ses lèvres fines tordues en un sourire dévoilant deux canines plus longues que la normale. L'ensemble aurait pu être tout à fait attirant sans ses yeux qui rappelaient sa nature.

\- Me reconnaissez-vous, paladin ?  
\- Enoch.

Le démon applaudit sèchement.

\- Bravo, sire Silverberg. Je ne pensais pas que vous me remettriez aussi rapidement.

Il s'avança vers son interlocuteur, qui recula davantage dans la ruelle, se maudissant en vrac, d'être sorti, seul, d'avoir ôté son armure et d'avoir poussé l'erreur jusqu'à ne pas prendre son épée. Non qu'elle eût pu être efficace contre lui, qui aurait sans doute pu l'empaler dessus d'un mouvement de main, mais il se serait senti plus rassuré avec Sagesse pendant à sa hanche ou alourdissant son bras. Arborant un sourire plus large encore, Enoch avança encore et encore, Théo reculant au même rythme, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres. Au bout de ce qu'il lui sembla être une éternité, il sentit un obstacle dans son dos. Ses doigts s'avançant pour identifier la nature de cet obstacle rencontrèrent la pierre froide, tout autours de lui. Une impasse.  
Acculé, il vit Enoch se rapprocher, puis s'arrêter à quelques pas, l'observant et arborant toujours un air amusé. Son visage éclairé par une torche unique ressortait dans l'obscurité telle une hallucination.

\- Que voulez-vous, démon ?

Théo faisait en sorte de raffermir sa voix afin qu'elle ne tremble pas malgré la sensation qui lui broyait l'estomac. Il allait sans doute mourir là, dans cette ruelle sordide, sans arme à la main. L'imbécile. Il n'aurait pas même la chance de mourir en se battant.

\- Seulement comprendre comment cette bonne vieille Lumière a pu enrôler un tel homme à son service. Un tel potentiel de malfaisance, quel gâchis...

Un soupir lui échappa tendit que sa main effleura la mâchoire du paladin. L'aura qui émanait de ce simple contact tordit violemment l'estomac de l'humain, qui ne pue réprimer un frisson. Il serra les dents, rageant de ne pouvoir se contenir.

\- Vous tremblez ?

La voix semblait presque réellement inquiète. Elle se fit miel pour le rassurer, les phrases coulant doucement jusqu'à lui, sans pouvoir empêcher une dissonance. Il n'était absolument pas dupe.

\- Avez-vous peur de moi ? Voyons, vous ne devriez pas, les amis de mon fils sont mes amis, et inversement... Ma présence devrait même vous rassurer, si j'avais voulu vous tuer vous baigneriez déjà dans votre sang.

Ce ton tranquille avait de quoi glacer le sang. Il lui était impossible de ne pas discerner l'amusement qui en suintait.

\- Au-delà de ma reconnaissance sur votre rôle auprès de ma progéniture, je dois avouer que vous m'intriguez mon cher.

La main prolongeait toujours le contact, s'autorisant même un va-et-vient au fil du monologue sur la peau étonnamment douce du guerrier.

\- Oui, comment avez-vous pu penchez vers Lumière ?

Réelle interrogation. Les yeux le scrutaient, attendant une réponse. Théo se concentra de nouveau, tentant d'oublier ces doigts chauds effleurant toujours le bas de sa mâchoire.

\- Je crois en elle.

Ces mots le firent rire. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, ce n'était pas un rire inquiétant, mais un vrai rire, spontané, secouant ses épaules. Il avait jeté sa tête en arrière, et le paladin se surprit à le trouver beau ainsi, perdant son air éternellement calculateur. Mais bien vite, il se reprit et plongea de nouveau son regard glacé dans les prunelles vertes de l'inquisiteur. La main remonta doucement, Enoch arborant un air pensif.

\- J'aime m'amuser avec vous, paladin. Que diriez-vous de jouer avec moi ?

Un doigt passa sous son bandeau et le subtilisa. Théo allongea le bras en un réflexe, tentant de récupérer la bande de tissu. Il la sentit effleurer sa main, se dérober dans les ténèbres sous le mouvement de recul du démon. Et la torche s'éteignit.  
Un glapissement lui échappa. Sa veste avait cessé de luire durant l'échange, mais quand ? À quel moment sa vigilance avait-elle flanché ? Avant qu'il n'eût pu se concentrer de nouveau, quelque chose lui tomba sur les yeux. Quelque chose de léger, qui se resserra. Son bandeau lui masquait maintenant la vue, et qu'importe s'il tentait de raviver sa foi. Il resta sur place, tentant de l'ôter, et s'apercevant qu'il n'y arrivait nullement, s'exclama d'une voix furieuse.

\- Retirez-moi ça !

Un léger rire mutin retenti à sa droite, tout proche.

\- Allons, jouez le jeu.  
\- Je ne veux pas jouer. Je ne jouerais pas avec vous !

La panique pointait dans sa voix, mais il ne pouvait plus la contenir. Une main revint glisser sa paume brûlante sur sa joue, et un murmure se glissa à son oreille.

\- S'il vous plaît... C'est tellement ennuyant d'être seul.

La main se retira, et la voix s'éloigna légèrement.

\- Je suis là. À quelques pas. Tout proche.

En dernier recours, il tenta de reprendre un ton menaçant, la peur le consumant.

\- Enoch, retirez-moi cette chose, ou je vous promet que...  
\- Que ? Allons. La Lumière ne vous aidera pas, moi seul peut retirer votre bandeau.

Avec la terreur lui broyant le ventre, persuadé de courir à sa perte, Théo avança d'un pas. Puis d'un autre. Avançant au jugé vers l'origine de la voix. Le guidant, Enoch continuait de parler, dans un long monologue.

\- Voyez-vous, ce qui est ennuyant avec le fait de vivre des siècles, c'est que plus rien ne me distrais. Les tueries et les massacres, ça va un temps, mais tout ce sang, ces cris, ces larmes inutiles... C'est d'un lassant... Alors on tente des choses, on manipule. Les populations au début. C'est facile, de mener une cité au fait de sa gloire, ou de la faire courir à sa perte. Puis on se lasse encore. Pourtant, il y a quelques années -je ne sais plus combien exactement, vous me pardonnerez, on ne compte plus quand l'éternité vous semble offerte- j'ai découvert que les individus étaient beaucoup plus distrayant. Tous différents, tous particuliers. Certaines histoires se ressemblent, mais il y a toujours un petit quelque chose, voyez-vous ?

\- Alors vous nous voyez comme des jouets, que l'on peut briser sans conséquences ?

Il avait lancé ces mots sans trop réfléchir, s'occupant de faire parler le démon, qui continuait de bouger, reculant, laissant parfois de longs silences en plein milieu de phrase.

\- Non ! Non voyons. Plutôt comme des âmes qui se remuent, et s'acharnent durant leur trop courte existence. Avez-vous déjà observé les fourmis ? Et bien c'est un peu ainsi. Vous vivez, et je vous suis. Acteur, spectateur, marionnettiste...

\- Des fourmis... Ce n'est pas flatteur.

Il s'arrêta un instant, songeur.

\- Je ne pensais pas à mal. Vous êtes infiniment plus intéressants.

\- Mais remplaçables.

La peur lui broyait toujours le ventre, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de relever ces intonations, prêtant son attention aux mots autant qu'en leur provenance.

\- Vous vous amusez, puis vous partez et laissez en plan ce qui vous ennuie. Ne vous étonnez pas que Bob-

\- Ne vous leurrez pas paladin. J'aime mon fils, autant que j'ai pu aimer sa mère.

Soudainement grave, Enoch laissa passer un temps avant de reprendre.

\- Sa vie est courte à lui aussi, bien que plus longue que la vôtre. C'est pour cela que je suis ici ce soir.

\- Me terroriser, pour jouer avec moi ? Me détruire pour vous distraire ?

Il s'arrêta, las. Il ne savait combien de temps il avait ainsi marché à tâtons. Les ténèbres autour de lui semblaient emplies de chimères n'existant que dans sa tête, mais peut-être était-ce cela le plus effrayant. Il avait vu des créatures de cauchemar, et ces monstres d'enfant, informes choses grouillant dans l'ombre, étaient plus menaçantes. Et sans doute existait-il pire à travers le Cratère. À commencer par l'être qu'il suivait.

\- Vous terroriser ?

Le ton était réellement interrogateur. Soudainement, il s'aperçut qu'il avait avoué cette peur cachée à un être de pure malfaisance. Plus encore que l'obscurité l'environnant, cette constatation lui arracha un frisson.

\- Est-ce de moi dont tu as peur...

Une main passa derrière sa nuque, la voix terriblement proche susurrant à son oreille.

\- ...ou du noir ?

Incapable de se contenir, il tendit la mains, ne saisissant que le vide. Un bruit mi-exaspéré mi-terrifié lui échappa. Doucement, il sentit une présence dans son dos. Chaude, rassurante. Il fut enveloppé de bras qui, s'ils n'étaient pas aussi musclés que les siens, respiraient tout de même la puissance. Son dos appuyé contre le torse d'Enoch, sa respiration se calma, son tremblement s'arrêta. Un souffle dans ses cheveux lui arracha un autre genre de tremblement.

\- Je suis là, Théo.

Il se détourna, se retrouvant face à lui, s'accrochant à son torse. Sa petite voix vénérant la foi le maudissait de se tenir ainsi à cette hérésie, créature fragile entièrement sous son emprise. Une main releva le bandeau devant ses yeux, et il se retrouva ainsi, si proche du démon que ses joues s'enflammèrent autant de colère que d'embarras. Et s'il avait dû se l'expliquer, il aurait pu dire qu'en réalité, il était en colère d'être embarrassé.  
Comme devinant ces états d'âme, une main descendit sous sa nuque, le forçant à s'approcher davantage encore. Les yeux s'agrandissant sous l'horreur de ce mouvement inéluctable, le paladin plongea son regard dans les prunelles verticales. Le visage si proche se détourna vers le ciel, un long moment. Réduit à l'immobilité, Théo regarda à son tour vers le ciel. Ils se trouvaient sur une hauteur, à bonne distance de la ville, par un sortilège étrange. Aucune lumière n'était autour d'eux, seule la lune éclairait l'étrange tableau de l'inquisiteur collé au démon. Et les étoiles, autant de filles au fragile éclat dissimulé par celui des torches, resplendissaient ici dans toute leur splendeur. Pas un morceau de ciel n'était vierge de ces beautés infimes qui ponctuaient par milliers le ciel. Le souffle coupé, sa colère se noyant dans cette immensité, l'homme de foi se demandait depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas réellement vu le ciel, sans aucun feu de camp à proximité, aucune torche, sans son armure le protégeant, le gardant dans sa lumière et lui dissimulant ce panorama superbe, sans qu'aucun danger ne monopolise son attention.

\- Depuis des siècles que je vis, je n'ai jamais su m'en lasser.

Aucun danger... Son esprit le ramena aussitôt sur terre. Dans les bras d'Enoch. Il frissonna violemment, comme lorsqu'on s'éveille d'un de ces rêves qui n'en sont pas, une mélancolie éveillée qui dérive l'âme. Sentant ce rejet, les bras s'écartèrent, le laissant retrouver sa liberté.

\- La Lumière cache beaucoup de choses, petit paladin...

Il regarda le centenaire, qui, le visage transformé sous ce ciel, semblait lui aussi retourner doucement à la réalité. Son regard se fit infiniment triste, portant pour la première fois le poids de ses années, et il parut un instant désespéré, aussi vieux que le monde, aussi beau. Et aussi terriblement dangereux que tentant. Théo redevint enfant un instant, contemplant ce monde interdit de sa fenêtre. L'appel à l'aventure. D'une aventure. Tiraillé, déchiré, il resta un instant immobile, son esprit s'emballant. Il s'agissait d'Enoch, un être accumulant le fait d'être un homme, un démon, plus vieux que lui de quelques centaines d'années, le père de son ami, ayant abandonné ce dernier et qui, de ce fait, accumulait tout ce qui aurait rendu leur relation malsaine au possible, prohibée par son Église. Mais... Avait-il un jour reculé devant l'interdit ? Au contraire, il avait toujours succombé à la tentation, se démenant pour ce qu'il voulait. Quand bien même il eut été bien plus simple de suivre les règles, quand bien même ses décisions se dressaient contre toute logique et lui faisaient risquer la mort.  
Et ce fut avec un sourire terrible et presque démoniaque que Théo croqua une fois de plus dans le fuit défendu, embrassant Enoch. *****

Surpris, le démon mit quelques secondes avant de répondre au baiser passionné, un de ces baisers qui semble vouloir dévorer l'autre. Se collant l'un à l'autre comme deux flammes trop proches s'embrasant, se séparant pour mieux se rapprocher, goûtant la peau de l'autre et s'y abreuvant tels deux bêtes assoiffées, ils tombèrent au sol ensemble. La veste d'Enoch tomba au sol, révélant déjà sa peau pâle, suivie de celle de Théo. Un haut tomba au sol, laissant le paladin torse nu dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Dans ce même geste tomba son bandeau, fin morceau de tissu qu'accrochèrent les doigts mutins d'une créature nocturne. En un tour de poignet les yeux du paladin furent recouverts, lui arrachant un petit bruit surpris. Les ténèbres de nouveau, l'entouraient de leur étreinte effrayante. Mais la peur tordant son ventre se brouilla, devenant une chaleur, un brasier dans son bas-ventre suppliant. Un sourire dévoila les canines de l'hérésie, parcourant lentement son torse et son cou, ses mains, mordant et embrassant la peau de sa victime.  
Totalement abandonné à ces sensations, sa tête rejetée en arrière, des gémissements graves et incontrôlés s'échappaient de la bouche tentatrice de l'humain. Un nouveau baiser vint s'y planter, avant qu'un souffle ne le torture en se dirigeant avec une lenteur calculée vers son bas-ventre. Le tissu entourant ses jambes fut enfin ôté, accompagné d'un petit bruit appréciateur. Une certaine rougeur monta aux joues de Théo sentant une main peu prude s'activer dans une région particulièrement sensible de son corps, entamant des aller-retours de façon experte. Ses mains se crispèrent agrippant les épaules nues de son amant, tentant de retenir un gémissement, en vain. Un rire monta, augmentant sa frustration. Il glissa une main à tâtons, devina un menton, releva le visage jusqu'à sa bouche pour le redécouvrir, redessinant une cicatrice, marquant la pommette d'une incisive adroite, et finalement mordre une lèvre inférieure.  
Enoch étouffa à son tour un bruit, sans cesser le mouvement de sa main, enfonçant de l'autre ses ongles dans la peau tendre. Ses paupières closes pour ne pas voir, sous lui, ce corps si puissant et si fragile pourtant, offert à lui sans partage. Avec cruauté, il s'amusa à le tenir à la limite de la jouissance, passant en à-coups, ralentissant inhumainement, le torturant autant qu'il le torturait, à être si désirable, son propre corps réclamant le joug tyrannique de ses caresses comblant ses désirs et fantasmes. Maintenu ainsi en équilibre à la frontière d'une délivrance attendue, le paladin s'agrippa aux épaules tendues, poussant un grognement qui se mua en une voix suppliante.

\- Enoch...

Il se mordit les lèvres. Oh, ne savait-il pas combien il était tentateur ainsi, son visage anguleux aux pommettes rouge, ses yeux qu'il devinait crispés sous l'attente, ses lèvres humides s'ouvrant pour reprendre des inspirations brusques, devenant par là plus excitant encore, amenant à lui la tentation de le laisser encore et encore ainsi, dans la souffrance du besoin de la délivrance. Il lui semblait sentir son cœur palpiter douloureusement en un endroit tendu. Brusquement, une main quitta son épaule, se saisissant la raideur à travers son pantalon. Un glapissement lui échappa, et son dos se cambra. Un juron lui échappa tandis que son entrejambe se révélait à la fraîcheur nocturne, déjà prisonnier des doigts de l'humain qui lui réservait décidément bien des surprises. Avec la maladresse des mains novices, il effleura longuement la peau sensible.  
A son tour otage en attente, le démon laissa échapper des gémissements incontrôlables. Un sourire étira les lèvres de son amant. Presque vexé d'être ainsi pris au dépourvu, il se saisit de cette bouche, serrant davantage sa poigne. Le visage aimé eu un spasme, puis un râle s'échappa. Par les Enfers, ils étaient si proches ! Un nouveau gémissement monta de concert de leurs deux âmes, et enfin leur jouissance se répandit, les laissant tous deux immobiles, l'humain et le démon aussi épuisés.

 ***** Enlacés l'un contre l'autre, le bandeau glissa pour laisser ces yeux d'un bleu étonnant se perdre dans l'immensité céleste. Contre son épaule, face contre terre, Enoch poussa un long soupir, souffle chaud sur la peau se refroidissant. Ces instants uniques, ces instants d'intimité extrême et de vulnérabilité, c'était ce qui faisait la beauté des siècles. Le corps de Théo se transformerait, vieillirait, dépérirait et finalement cette âme retournerait dans la multitude, redevenant un jour sans souvenir. Mais pour le démon centenaire et plus encore, il y avait là un goût d'éternité.

* * *

 _Une review ?  
_

 _Juste un mot ?_


End file.
